BTT X Reader Trapped
by Suzi Halstead
Summary: You and the Bad Touch Trio or BTT for short were just travelling threw the ocean not going anywhere in particular until a stormy night hits. you end up on and island bumping into Arthur Kirkland (England). Arthur mentions a castle is near by. when you get the castle the four are lifted up and brought to the top floor, once in side you realize that the castle is dangerous and you ar
1. Prologue

A nice summer's day on the Atlantic Ocean, the cool breeze blowing through your (length and colour) hair. You were just traveling with your good friends Gilbert, Francis and Antonio also known as the bad touch trio or BTT for short. You looked up at the beautiful blue sky being covered by a blanket of dark grey clouds, "there is going to be a storm tonight," muttered Antonio and his strong Spanish accent walking up behind you. You turned your head to look at the Spaniard his dark brown hair moving by the wind, his emerald collared yes sparkling from the last bit of sunlight and his tanned caramel collared skin underneath his pirate outfit.

"That's not good," you said looking out onto the sea the waves getting bigger. "And it's going to be a big one," said a man with a strong Prussian\German accent. You turned around to find your two other friends Gilbert and Francis. Gilbert's grubby red eyes looked worried as did Francis blue ones, "we should get prepared (y/n)," said the Frenchman; you nodded and followed them to get ready for the stormy night ahead.

...A stormy time skip...

The storm didn't get better it got wears, holding onto the ship for dear life as it rocked heavily from the waves and strong wind. The rain was so heavy it was hard to see, thunder and lightning deafening your ears. "This storm is worse than I thought," you shouted to the tree. "Well I did say it was going to be a big one," Gilbert shouted back at you. "I thought you were just over reacting," you sighed and shook your head.

You heard a girlish scream then felt arms going around your waist, you turned you head to see Francis shaking and seemed to be looking at something. His grip got tighter so you followed to were his eyes were looking at and your eyes widened in fear and shock. "WAVE," he shouted, "every one stick together," grabbing onto Gilbert and Antonio. The wave came closer and closer all four of you screamed and the wave crashed onto the ship and wrecking it. For some reason you let go of your two friends and they swam back up, Francis helping you as he did the same.

"I can't swim," you cried out, "another wave," Antonio said pointing to it. Francis held you close to his chest, the wave was so strong and you not being used to the sea it knocked you out and everything went black.


	2. An Englishman and a castle

'My head hurts... everything is white, am I dead?...no I can't be I can see the sea... oh wait I'm awake,' you blinked a few times the sun blinding the your eyes, the sea was so calm and blue now it looked beautiful and sparkling because of the sun. You sighed and tried to sit up but something was holding you down, looking down you sure arms wrapped around you. You managed to move your body and came face to face to a sleeping Frenchman. "Francis... Francis wake up" you said shoving to wake him up. "Five more minutes Belle" he moaned nuzzling his face on the crook of you neck, you sighed and looked straight ahead of to see Gilbert and Antonio just waking up.

You were about to call to them when you were cut off by an English accent "well hello there popped," said the Englishman. That's when Francis shot up and brought you into in to a tight hug "no the Belle is mine so hands off you swine," Francis shouted... oh he's still asleep. The Englishman rolled his and bitch slapped him round the face "wake up you dumb frog you suffocating the poor girl," he said managing to pull you out of Francis death grip. "Sorry (y/n)... and who are you calling dumb frog you...ummm...you dumb...black sheep of Europe,"... awkward turtle much. The Englishman rolled his eyes and looked away he looked quite offended, "so immature" he said shaking his head "what? And you're not, calling me a frog?" "Oh shut up I am mature," "yeah sure you what about that time when..."

You zoned out after about five minutes, you got ship wrecked landed on a UN-none island with a dude you only known for ten minutes arguing with your French friend about nonsense. You look toward Gilbert and Antonio who looked to be enjoying the show that was now getting I bit violent. "ENOUGH," you shouted angrily making them stop fighting all four looking shocked, "WE ARE ON AN UN NONE ISLAND, WE DON'T KNOW WERE WE ARE AND TWO ARE FIGHTING," you continued now out of breath. The two looked down like kids that just got told off by their mother "yes, yes you are quite right we were both acting immature... sorry," said the Englishman.

He walked over to you and offered his hand to shake "Arthur Kirkland at you service, and you are?" he said kindly. You shook his hand and he brought it up to his lips and kissed it making you blush and the other three jealous "(f/n) (l/n)," "it's an honour to meet you (y/n)," he said giving you a wink. Snapping out of your own day dreaming you let go of Arthur's hand and looked away, "anyway what are we going to do now?" you asked nervously "well after my ship wreck I went for a little tour round the island and it not very big," "there is a castle about a ten minute walk from here maybe someone's living there that could help us," suggested Arthur. "Maybe but who would want to live on this small island?" asked Antonio "who knows but I want to get off this island ASAP," said Gilbert. You nodded and looked at the four standing before you "well it's Worth a try, let's go men," you said starting to walk and following Arthur to the castle.

Time skip 10 minutes later...

"Here we are," Arthur said looking proud remembering where the castle was. you looked up and down admiring the castle before you, it was creepy , old and tall "it looks more like a tower than a castle but the title kind of gives it away," you said looking at the sine 'castle of (island name)'. All five you walked closer to the castle and the ground seemed to start moving until you were all lifted off the ground. "What happening?" Gilbert asked "we seem to be moving upwards on some sort of elevating device," said Francis. Suddenly the thing stopped moving and doors opening by themselves, the thing tilted slightly but enough for the five of you to slide until everything when to black... again.


	3. Floor 5 let the games begin

"Bloody hell, were are we?" Said Arthur rubbing his head. "I think we are in the castle," (y/n) said looking around the room. It was dark until it was lit up by candle light "welcome to the game trapped you five have been selected to take part here are the rule," that voice sounded like Arthur but more childish. Every one turned to look at Arthur; he jumped a bit at the sudden stare and put both arms up in defence. The voice continued "the rules are simple five people, five floors, five challenges but only one winner that can go home freely." "You are all on floor five working down this first challenge, look around you it looks like you are in a one floor house with a bed in the middle." "This first challenge is simple, everyone knows the story of little red riding hood all you have to do is each of you choose a cupboard and save a granny without waking the wolf up." "This room is small with loads of loud objects so try not to make a noise otherwise it's back to the beginning, the four who save the grandmas will go to the next level the last person will loose and will be trapped on this floor for ever," the voice said laughing childishly at the end. "And what happens once we are trapped?" You asked "well you will become our toy and be part of the many challenges on this floor... you will be surprised how many people come here after a ship wreck," he explained "you ready? So let the challenge begin."

"This isn't a game this it torture, blindness, painless torture," you said huffing and puffing. "Don't worry chica we will get through this," said Antonio patting you on the back. "You know how everyone says there no I in team, "you said while they all nodded "well with these challenges we have to do and only one can win meaning there is no we in team... we are all on our own in this," you continued starting to walk forward. "I'm going in wish me luck guys," said Gilbert walking over pots and pans trying not to make a noise. "Me too," you said following behind. "Me tries," Antonio started following. "Me square," whispered Francis. "Me five I guess," sighed Arthur.

Time skip brought to you by 2p's

Now it was just you and Arthur because he accidentally knocked a pan off of the stove, waking the wolf chasing you with a knife in his hand back to the starting point and giving you few more Cuts and bruises. That was the third time the wolf attacked you and now you were a bruising cutting mess the others are already on the fourth floor waiting, you needed to get to the next level but how were you going to do that while Arthur was on his guard 'got it.' "Hey Arthur listen I know we only we've know each other four like God knows how many hours but I think you are a pretty cool guy You know that right," "and while we are stuck in this situation I would like to know you more you before one of us get to go the next level while the other will be trapped here," she said looking around the creepy room really not wanting to stay here. "Wow you think I'm cool no one has ever called me that... well I guess I can I tell you a bit about myself and traveling the seven seas." While Arthur was rambling on about his time on the ocean and how he fought your three friends you were already half way across the room.

'One more step_,' "Hey you distracted me," you turned around and sour him looking at you with sad eyes tears rolling down his face witch made you start tearing up also. His voice woke the wolf and started charging towards you, you quickly ran towards the cupboard an opened it and sour a boy in a nightgown he had light brown/red hair and honey coloured eyes and a strange curl on his left side of his head. You quickly got him out of the cupboard and moved out of the way of the 'wolf' about to stab you but hit the big wooden box instead also knocking the 'wolf' out.

"Congratulations you are the fourth person that has managed to save a grandma you are now going to the next level," said the voice. You turned to look at Arthur and mouthed 'I'm so sorry' before a trapped door opened underneath your feet and disappeared. "Well, well, well Arthur it seems you have lost," "how do you know my name," Arthur said shaking. "Let's just say the hole team knows who you and your little friends are but... only the winner will find out who we are," "one more thing you psychos you won't hurt the them or the winner will you," "again I cannot tell now let me say what I want to say," Arthur just nodded. "Good... YOUR TRAPPED," said the voice laughing like a child again.


End file.
